retypegatesfandomcom-20200213-history
Retype Mechanics
Attack Mechanics Since your gijinka will be a Pokemon with a different type, that will obviously mean that it will have different attacks. In Retype-Depths, any attacks that shared the same type as the original type will have to be changed to a move that is the type of the new type. Also, the new move must have the same power, or at most +10 or -10 the power of the move that is being replaced. For example, if you turned Excadrill from a Ground/Steel type to a Fire/Steel type, any Ground-type moves (For example, Earthquake) would have to be converted into a Fire move (For example: Earthquake has a power of 100. You could replace it with Heat Wave, which has the same power, or Flamethrower, which has a power of 95.) You will also have to change any non-attacking moves that follow the typing requirements as well. For any Normal-type being converted into a new type, though, as well as in general, non-attacking normal type moves are free from this rule. This rule also applies to status moves - If you have a Fire type with Will-O-Wisp, and converted it into an Electric type, Will-O-Wisp will be converted into Thunder Wave. If you are converting it into a Ice-type, though, then you wouldn’t be able to use Will-O-Wisp - If there is a type that lacks a status inducing move, you cannot use that move at all. See the list below: Fire----------------------Will-o-Wisp Electric------------------Thunder Wave Grass-------------------- Stun Spore,Sleep Powder, Grasswhistle,Spore Normal------------------ These moves stay the same Poison------------------Poison Powder, Poison Gas, Toxic (Even though practically every pokemon has this) Psychic------------------Hypnosis Status moves CAN NOT be switched to stat buffering moves, and vica versa. In example, you can not switch Hypnosis to Bulk Up. Stat buffering moves, such as Calm Mind, Nasty Plot, Shell Smash, etc, can't be switched out at all as they aren't STAB moves nor necessarily linked to elements. REMEMBER, while you are being retyped, you still need to work with your Pokemon's moveset - Don't give, say, your Dark-Type Sandshrew Flamethrower 'because Dark types can use Flamethrower' - That's not the case!!' You may be curious about a Pokemon’s signature move - For example, Zoroark’s Night Daze. While any other Pokemon can switch an attack to another’s signature move, the ‘true owner’ of the signature move CAN keep that move. One last thing: Initially your character will have four attacks, but as you draw and gain Canvus, you can purchase up to three more attack slots per character, and then, of course, new moves! You can even replace older attacks and moves with new ones! One slot will be given out for defeating the 5th gym for free. Another type of Move that changes are Weather-inflicting ones. Most of the time you don’t really need to change these, but if the type change does not affect the current types, don’t worry! Retyping into a Grass Type can change Weather moves into either Sunny Day or Rain Dance. Retyping into a Fire Type changes any weather move into Sunny Day. Retyping into a Water Type changes any weather move into Rain Dance. Retyping into an Ice type changes any weather move into Hail. Retyping into a Ground, Rock, OR Steel changes any weather move into Sandstorm. If you still retain the type (Ex: From Grass/Water into Water/Poison) you are allowed to keep the Water attacks. If you want to use a certain move that isn’t possible for them to learn through our system ,but would make sense, just send a note to the group, and we’ll give you an OK or not~ EX: imagine a Croagunk is retyped into a water type,and now it has pincers. It may be able to use Crabhammer, but the power of Croagunk's attacks don’t match the water attack's power. Banned Moves We have a list of moves that are BANNED from use in this group, as either A) They belong to a legendary Pokemon, and your character is obviously not legendary, or B) it could easily be abused with the dice system that we have. Below is a list: '''Recovery Moves:' Reasons for Banning: 'They ended up being far too over powered. There is no way to change how much these recovered. Moves like Synthesis and Wish which can be effected by weather or have a delayed time have been kept in. *Softboiled *Recover *Milk Drink *Slackoff *Heal Order *Roost '''Reflective Moves: ' '''Reasons for Banning: '''Deemed over powered and problematic, and had been abused. *Protect *Detect '''Legendary Moves Only: Reasons for Banning: '''They're legendary moves for legendaries only. *Psystrike *Sacred Fire *Crush Grip *Mist Ball *Luster Purge *Doom Desire *Psycho Boost *Roar of Time *Spacial Rend *Shadow Force *Lunar Dance *Dark Void *Heart Swap *Magma Storm *Seed Flare *Judgement *Searing Shot *V-Create *Fusion Bolt *Fusion Flare *Sacred Sword *Secret Sword *Blue Flare *Bolt Strike *Glaciate *Relic Song *Techno Blast '''Other Moves: Reasons for Banning: '''All but sketch on this list have been banned due to the fact that they cause draws or are also deemed over power in this setting because of how they remove HP. Sketch is banned because there's no point in having it, as Smeargle can learn any move it wishes as it is. *Perish Song *Destiny Bond *Endeavor *Pain Split *Sketch '''Pokemon Limited Moves: Note: 'These are banned for everyone but these lines. *Transform - Ditto only *Mirror Coat & Counter - Wobbuffet only *Reflect Type - Staryu & Starmie only *Conversion - Porygon's line only *Conversion 2 - Porygon's line only Statistically Useless Moves Here is a list of moves that more or less don't do anything in the world of Retype Gates. *After You *Block *Feint *Me First *Mean Look *Roar *Splash *Struggle (Not really a move for this) *Whirlwind *Quick Guard *Toxic Spikes *Spikes *Guard Split *Guard Swap *Power Split *Power Swap *Power Trick *Teleport *Trick Room *Wonder Room *Spider Web *Spite *Grudge Abilities As well as attacks, abilities will also be changed! Some will remain the same, but more than likely, you will have to change it to make sense - can’t have an ice-type with Flame Body! Find your original ability below, then take a look at the list of possible abilites for your character’s new type! Also, Dream World Abilities are allowed (For all characters, so no limit on island natives!), but again, if they fall under this list, they will have to be changed. If you are using a Dream World ability, please, PLEASE mention it in the app information! Contact Induced Abilities, such as Cursed Body or Cute Charm, do not necessarily depend on if the move is typically considered "contact physical" or not. It depends on if the opponent makes contact with you or not, and how one interprets the move. For Example, Psycho Cut is not a contact move, but the Gym Leader Prague uses it like a blade and, therefor, makes contact with the opponent. Sticking a pole to the opponent and using Thunder down the pole would also be contact, though Thunder is typically a 'special' move. So it all depends on how the opponent hit you. Abilities Info Abilities Before Retype: *Blaze *Chlorophyll *Effect Spore *Flame Body *Flash Fire *Forewarn *Ice Body *Leaf Guard *LightningRod *Normalize *Motor Drive *Mummy *Overgrow *Poison Point *Rain Dish *Sand Stream *Sand Veil *Snow Cloak *Snow Warning *Static *Storm Drain (except Lileep) *Swarm *Swift Swim *Synchronize *Telepathy *Torrent *Volt Absorb *Water Absorb (except Maractus) Useless Abilities You May Switch Out *Anticipation *Forewarn *Gluttony *Illuminate *Magnet Pull *Natural Cure *Pressure *Pick Up *Prankster *Regenerator *Run Away *Sniper *Suction Cups 'Banned Abilities: *Air Lock (Legendary only) *Bad Dreams (Legendary only) *Color Change (Breaks RTG logic) *Filter (Deemed over powered) *Multitype (Legendary only) *Slow Start (Legendary only) *Solid Rock (Deemed over powered) *Teravolt (Legendary only) *Turboblaze (Legendary only) *Victory Star (Legendary only) 'Abilities to Replace With:' *'Grass: '''Overgrow, Leaf Guard, Chlorophyll, Harvest, Effect Spore, Poison Heal, Storm Drain *'Water: Torrent, Water Absorb, Water Veil, Swift Swim, Rain Dish, Damp, Hydration, Drizzle, Strom Drain *'Fire: '''Blaze, Flash Fire, Flame Body, Magma Armor, Drought *'Flying: Early Bird, Big Pecks *'Poison:' Stench, Poison Point, Liquid Ooze, Poison Touch, Sticky Hold *'Normal:' Normalize, Simple, Pickup, Scrappy, Immunity *'Dragon:' Ability stays the same *'Fighting:' Sturdy, Guts, No Guard, Steadfast *'Ghost:' Cursed Body, Mummy *'Bug:' Swarm, Compound Eyes, Shield Dust, Tinted Lense *'Electric:' Static, Volt Absorb, Lightning Rod, Motor Drive *'Psychic: '''Synchronize, Magic Guard, Telepathy, Magic Bounce, Trace *'Ground:' Sand Stream, Sand Force, Sand Rush, Sand Veil, Sturdy *'Steel: Heavy Metal, Light Metal, Heatproof, Magnet Pull, Iron Barbs, Sand Force, Sand Rush, Sturdy *'Rock: '''Rock Head, Sturdy, Battle Armor, Sand Force, Sand Stream, Sand Rush *'Dark: Intimidate, Pickpocket *'Ice:' Snow Warning, Snow Cloak, Ice Body, Thick Fat Category:Information